I'm Sorry
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: Edward is faced with a task the volturi appoint him with. He must do it or they'll kill his family and Bella. This task may get him killed because he must turn mortal temporarily. But they arent sure if this potion is safe. Funny pranks between Jas & Em.


_Italics- is the character's thoughts_

**Bold- The author explaining what's going on. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. **

**Story line: This chapter is before all the chaos happens. This is the peaceful humor chapter blissful and great. The title of the story is based on the Jonas brother's new song. All the juiciness happens in chapter 2 and 3. And Jacob has his say and sings Bella a song and to give you a bit of a spoiler the song is "My eyes burn" By Matchbook romance. And i added more of Alice, Jasper and Emmett into the plot because I love those characters and they aren't talked about in the book a lot and i wish they were. Please read and i hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1 Bella's Lullaby**

**Edward's P.O.V**

It was a chilly night and of course it was raining as usual. It was to be expected though, living in Forks and all, I mean not too much sunshine around here. But now it didn't seem so gloomy to me when it in fact rained which used to be a 24 hour feeling; now that my heart was beating and I actually saw a brighter light then the sun. Well that's an exaggeration, I scoffed to myself. My heart wasn't literally beating because of the fact that I am dead.

But it sure felt like it was. Bella had made me feel so alive again. It was like she woke me from the dead. I never felt more alive then ever. Even when I was human I never came close to this feeling. I felt exuberantly alive and so very happy. I laughed silently to myself. Hum, I then sighed silently.

Who would have ever guessed I'd feel this way. Not in a million years did I suspect a thing. I thought I was meant to be alone. I know it's been a while that Bella and I have been together but I can never get over these feelings. I am still shocked and I am afraid I'll just wake up from a day dream. My family loved her; with the exception of Rosalie, but then again Rosalie didn't care for anyone much besides Emmett.I stared onto the piano keys in front of me and breathed out to myself. I don't think I will ever get over how Bella affects me nor how she makes me feel.

I feel so in love and have a soul mate, guess I feel complete. It just took over 90 years to find. But I must admit it was certainly worth the entire wait. I mean to feel this way was worth everything I own and every ounce of my life of eternity. It was worth every drop of minutes that I had lived.

How I love the rain but I know that my dear sweet Bella would be annoyed by it. She enjoyed sunshine very much so, as I remembered the first day she came to forks. She looked so sad waiting for the sun to show up. She was like a flower that had the need to absorb the sun's rays. She also looked as delicate and beautiful as one. I smiled sheepishly to myself she was my flower, my flicker of sunshine. She had turned on that light inside of me that i thought never existed. Now I felt the sun's warmth again. I thought back to a previous conversation I had with her on a rainy day.

"It's raining out love, I am sorry you don't get to see the sun so much around here. I heard the sun is supposed to come out tomorrow." I looked down at her; studying ever move she made. Ever flicker of light that shined into her eyes. She was so radiantly beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her. I may not know what she thinks but I can certainly read her movement well. I had to compensate from not being able to read her mind some how.

She didn't seem so happy about the sun news.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in a low voice, I didn't want her dad to wake.

She pursed her lips and looked deep into my eyes. It gave me chills the way she'd look in my eyes it was like she could see beyond what was there in plain veiw. She then replied gloomy, "If it is indeed sunny tomorrow you won't be coming to school then. And I couldn't stand you being away and not in school with me. And well ever since meeting you I have gained an appreciation of the cold weather. I relate it to you Edward and now I find the rain and dark so beautiful. And it's a plus that you can go out and it's calm and soothing just like you." She then buried her head into my chest. And all I could do was smile and kiss her forehead. I loved hearing her logic. I never heard anyone with such thoughts. How I wish I could seep into her mind just to see how her thoughts gather. It amazed me so much. I smiled to myself as I snapped out of my Trans of my thoughts of her and me. I love going through my memories of moments with her. It was the best movie film I would watch in my thoughts.

I absent mindedly stroked the piano keys and was playing a song I knew by heart and soul, the song I wrote just for Bella her Lullaby.

I laughed at my last thought. _Oh silly_ Edward I thought to myself, _how common human phrases stick to you. I mean come on it's more like, if I even had a soul._ There were some doubts but I would like to think I did. Not much of grantee for my kind. Not for a condemned vampire, but like I said all worth it since I got to live long enough to meet the girl of my dreams. I would've never met a girl anything like Bella in my original time era. I would never have met my Bella and who knows what I would have wounded up with. Not such a happy life like now nothing would ever compare to this in love feeling. Or never would I have gained such a wonderful family like with the Cullen's. I had so much time on my hands so many thoughts running at once. I had managed to write a guitar version of her lullaby with lyrics. But I haven't played that version for her yet. I was planning on singing it to her one of these days soon.

Here I sit on the piano seat lost in thought again of Bella Swan. One day hopefully she'll except my proposal and be Bella Cullen. I laughed again at the silly comment she had made; if I'd like her to take my former name I once had when I was human, Mason. I haven't used that name over a century I was most certainly not going to start now. That part of me died ages ago and should be left at that grave yard. I don't remember too much of that life.

I just loved the silly remarks and questions she would conjure up and tell me. She always wondered what my brothers and I would do while she was at home sleeping. I told her I watch her sleep and well for my brothers, I told her they did varies things that she'd have to witness for herself to believe. They never did the same thing everyday. They had a knack for coming up with funny pranks and adventures. But sometimes that didn't happen because they'd be off with their soul mates Alice and Rosalie. And on those days it was calm and silent in the house. Nothing damaged and no war pranks and loud laughs. Carlisle and Esme would spend time together on these quiet days that or just watch me play piano while I waited for night. They really felt like my mother and father. The way they'd look at me with such pride.

I Rested my hands on the piano keys knowing every pause to take without even the need to think about it. It was like my hands were programed to do so. Bella Swan just flipped my whole world upside down. I was so in bliss and happy with her around. I didn't ever want to let go. She was my whole world. She was my beautiful gem that was hidden beneath the world. I never thought I could ever feel like this. I anxiously waited for it to turn dark on this late Friday afternoon. I never could tell time passing only until I had something to wait for . And now that I did time would always go by so slow. Before it was all insignificant to me but now there's a purpose and I felt fulfilled. I smiled suavely at the image in my brain of her holding out her arms for me to join her in bed. I have such a hard time staying in control but I manage to warp my arms around her and felt such comfort. Guess that's how I got in control because that feeling drowned out my thirst. And now I could look at the sight of her blood and not be tempted at all to kill her. I channeled my love for her to drown out my dying thirst and she made me the most decent vampire. She made me a decent man again. So far my technique has worked immensely. I could even clean up her wounds and not get tempted. Just like Carlisle always does to his patients. I looked up to him and gave him such high respects to be able to do that. I can only control myself for Bella. I could never control myself nearly as well as Carlisle

Bella has made all the difference in my world. I felt more human and less like a lifeless killing monster. I was glad that I was the only one in the family that had the ability to read minds. Because I am sure they would all be annoyed about my constant thinking of her. I would see her soon as I always promised I'd meet her in her room and watch her sleep. I smelled my brothers coming down the stairs with stirring thoughts.

_Rosalie went shopping.. yet again. I don't feel like working on my car today. Hum, wonder what old Edward is doing. Haha he is old, way older then me. Well at least in vampire years. But not nearly as old as Jasper, now that's an old timer._

Emmett came down the stairs first and laughed to himself at his thoughts. I laughed as well.

"Emmett, be nice, Jasper is a war hero." I replied.

_Now what is that brute bear thinking about me? I swear I'll challenge him to that rematch he keeps pestering me about and that'll show him to shut it. I'll make him eat those thoughts whole._

I glanced over at Jasper who was now grinning at Emmett.  
"well there's an idea Jasper. That'll get Emmett to shut up for only a moment but you know he'll just think of other things to comment and say."

Jasper seemed startled by me interrupting his thoughts but recovered by plastering a crooked smile,

"Tell me about it. The Brute never knows when to hush. But I'll admit it is rather funny at times."

Emmett grinned wide as well, "I sure am I make great puns. I am very quick sleek with comebacks. Edward Maybe brilliant at everything but he sure could have used a century practice on being witty with comebacks like myself." He then huffed on his nails and rubbed them on his white v neck shirt.

I rolled my eyes at him but laughed anyway he was right about that. When it came to Jacob I was pretty descent with my comebacks but that's was about it any other time I am just not so witty. I guess that is because there is no need for me to be cold, and rude towards anyone. I was raised to be a gentlemen and not a smartass. I always tried to keep calm. I find that's what works best and you get your way more with that kind of attitude. I was interrupted by my thoughts as Jasper slid to the floor with his head hanging down.

_Why is this so hard for me to control? I could always get out of Forks and hunt. Ah who was this human coming? They are making it oh so difficult for me to control myself. They are bleeding? They are in pain and suffering.. Ugh I don't want to feel this. Someone please silence them and seize their pain. Their blood smells so sweet so unknown but then again everyone's blood smelled good to me. I am such a monster that will never get the hang of this. I should be condemned to shame. Alice could do better then me, someone that could control themselves far better._

Jasper was in a gargoyle position ready to pounce outside. But I stood in front of him blocking his way and I cleared my throat and shook my head. I patted his shoulder and replied,

"Don't feel bad Jasper. Alice didn't do a bad picking you. You are a good guy Jasper and you love her and she loves you. That kind of love you stick to on another. Especially times like these when you need her most. You can't help it. And you do try to control it. Hang in there you'll get through this. It took me a while trust me. You'll get the hang of it. And don't worry I smell Seth and his mutt friend Jacob coming to that human's aid, it's a tourist that got in a car crash. They'll be away with that human soon."

I rested my hand on Jasper's shoulder. I felt bad for him he tried to suppress his urges and fought it daily it was such a burden and stung his throat. I can't blame him for his needs he had such a different upbringing before he came to us and lived that way so long. His scars had stayed on him in many ways then just the obvious. Maria had him trained as a killer. But was set different by the fact he felt every flicker of emotion of his human preys. He linked to humans and vampires most. Human blood was the best and been eating that for century's its hard just kicking that out. It's like you being exposed to chocolate and being told you can never have it again. I give him a lot of credit for trying to change his old way. Jasper couldn't smell the wolves because he was so into the scent of the human's blood and it drowned out his other senses.  
Emmett sighed to himself and scoffed out, "it's been a while you'd think he'd get a feel for it soon. But he was in battle field with a different set of rules. You know that saying it takes longer to train an old dog new a trick. HE supremely old confederate war fighter but none of his tactics would take me down."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Is that how that saying goes? Well as old as I am Emmett I am more efficient with my battle technique then your silly brute strength moves Mr. New dog. I look just as young as you do. We are the same age as humans. You respect your elders Boy!" Jasper laughed as he said the last bit really southern.

Emmett smiled in a cocky, way "Yeah, yeah it's luck. Old people tend to have that on their side. But hey you gave it up you old ways for good for a certain little freak upstairs." He mocked jokingly. "High five!" He raised his hand up and gave Jasper a in the air high five and put his hand down since Jasper didn't return the gesture. He just stared vacantly at him. But Emmett continued with what he was saying any how, "And props to you for snagging Alice. That girl found you and took you right off the spot not many guys can say a girl picked them exclusively. I can too." He smiled wide. I read his thoughts of Rosalie saving him and the feeling he had of knowing she loved him and he loved her back. Of course he wouldn't say that bit out loud. He always had to give the cocky version of his real thoughts so he would sound muy macho.

"Do you and Alice ever play football? You know what I am talking about." Emmett then winked at Jasper and nudged him. I shook my head at Emmett.

"No, you shouldn't have gone there! He is angry at the smell of blood that he can't have from someone outside. He can barely control himself at this moment." I yelled at Emmett  
Jasper growled at Emmett and lunged at him hard. He was snarling and showing his teeth. I must admit when Jasper is mad it was the scariest sight maybe even more so then the sight of the Volturi. Just then Alice came rushing down. She was wearing brown boots, dark gray purple tights and a gray knitted button shirt sweater and loose fitting white shirt. She looked really nice today but Alice always looked stylish. She ran to Emmett's aid. She was the only one that could keep Jasper relatively calm. She was about to pull Jasper off of Emmett when Jasper smiled and grinned with his intimidating teeth.

"Won that round too, scared how good I am at this scary aggressiveness?" Jasper growled and got off of Emmett. Alice Giggled and put her arms around her scarred solider and kissed him on the lips. Jasper held onto Alice's waste.

This was the time I wished I couldn't read minds. I sighed silently but didn't say anything it would be rude of me to kill their moment. It wasn't for me to say out loud especially since Emmett was standing here.

If it wasn't for this girl I'd be lost and feel empty. I like my place here and I'll endure the torture of being thirsty. As long as she never leaves my side I'll do and be anything he wants and needs. I like this altitude she surrounds me with. And tonight we'll go off and..

AH!! I yelled in my head. Hum out thoughts hum out thoughts! I yelled out to myself.

He gave me quiet a scare. Alice then traced Jasper's face in her palm. I didn't know how in control he was. I am just glad he is okay and not being so hard on himself. I guess that pep talk with Edward helped. I didn't want to come and annoy him so I let Edward calm him down. Jasper probably needed a guy talk. I wish it wasn't so hard for him. I try and help but I just annoy him when he is in his moods. I will never give up on him and stupid Emmett just had to go and provoke him. And what kind of silly question is that? Of course Jasper and I make love. I mean just because we are private about it unlike him and Rosalie and announce it to the world and show it of by knocking down buildings as a monument. They might as well make a porno for the vampire world to see. Cuz the things they do to damage houses that'd be too much for human eyes.

I laughed out loud at Alice's thoughts. I could understand why Jasper liked being around Alice she gave him comfort and her presence was soothing even when she was annoyed.

Jasper and Alice both turned to me and blushed. It's never easy to get used to someone reading your thoughts all the time.

Wish he was able to turn off that mind reading stuff at will. It makes things so awkward not that I mind sharing with him. He is more respectful, just must suck for him too.

"Indeed Jasper. I fully agree and wish the same thing."

Jasper just nodded at me and turned to Alice,

"Don't worry Alice I am fine. No need to worry about me right now. And I agree with your annoyance lets keep our love life personal." He smiled down at her, "You make me laugh please never let go of me."  
Alice smiled up at him and put her head into his chest, "never ever will. Don't be silly. You are worth my whole life my southern boy."

I smiled at the sight of them. You hardly saw that side of them but when they showed it, it was nice. It reminds me of Bella and me. I used to be jealous of their random moments but now I can relate

"So you guys do, do the dirty dirty! I knew it! It doesn't seem like you guys ever do though."

I rolled my eyes, but of course Emmett had to go and kill the moment. I couldn't help but laugh though he could be such an idiot.

Jasper just grinned and let go of Alice and kissed her lips and turned away. He then flashed me a wink and looked over at Emmett.

You won't be laughing much longer. Jasper thought to himself.

Oh no not again I thought to myself. Jasper then channeled his in love energy to Emmett and glanced over at me again.

"Why me Jasper, Why? That's just so wrong in so many levels. It makes it creepy and not funny to me. It maybe funny to you and Alice but it's at my expense!"  
Jasper looked in my eyes and it said it all,

"Well I know very well you wouldn't put that on Alice. And just cuz Carlisle isn't here? Not cool!" I remarked back from what he was thinking  
Emmett walked over to me and smiled nervously,

"I am oddly attracted to you. Can I hold your hand and kiss you?" He then thought about what he said and fake gagged,

Alice laughed as she realized just what I was talking about and what Jasper was up to.

"Don't pull off an emo scene thing. Those boys with tight girl pants always kiss other boys." She teased.

"What am I saying?! I am not gay and I am in love with Rosalie! Where the hell is this coming from? Why am I confused all of a sudden!!"

I laughed silently the only part that was funny was Emmett's after reaction. Emmett then glanced at Jasper.

"Are you doing this?!" He shouted out.

Jasper pretended to have been distracted by something else and turned sharply at him.

"Doing what?" He asked in a flat unenthusiastic tone. He then looked into Alice's eyes and winked. Alice giggled and hugged Jasper.

"You know very well what! Stop it!" Emmett yelled out, "I hate this feeling of being confused and having feelings for someone that isn't Rosalie! Especially it being Edward he is practically my brother!"

I tired so hard not to laugh but it was rather funny when Jasper would confuse Emmett and make him feel odd things towards objects and people.

He made Emmett once feel angry and heartbroken at a little girl's doll at the park. And Emmett went over and crushed the doll and beat it silly. I of course bought the little girl a new doll. She didn't seem to mind after she got a new doll out of it. One she could never afford and wanted. I told her to not tell her mommy and explained to her that Emmett was just like the hulk. But he was an angry boy that had unresolved issues because his dad beat him with dolls.

Then there was that other time Jasper made Emmett think he was madly in love with a squirrel and had him chase it. Poor thing didn't stand a chance but again all very funny. Luckily the squirrel went free just before he was about to squeeze it that wouldn't be a pleasant sight when you are thirsty. Jasper let Emmett snap out of the feelings and just smiled innocently,

"I don't know why you are blaming me for your sexual confusion. My powers don't work that way."  
Not that you know, I have been working on them to make it stronger for my battle advantage. You keep thinking your in love and mad at random things and people. Everyone gets a kick out of it.

If only I could share the thoughts of jasper to Alice and Bella they'd be amazed how his mind works.

Emmett just stormed off and stomped his feet up the stairs leaving crack marks,

"I know you are behind these weird emotions and I'll get to the bottom of it!" he yelled out.

Good thing Emmett did walk off because Jasper was about to make Emmett feel like he was a little girl playing tea party. I laughed at the very image in Jasper's head.

I flashed him a smile. He smiled back at me and looked at the clock.

Your going to meet Bella in her room aren't you?

"You know me so well." I smiled at him, "thanks for reminding me of the time."  
"Oh!" Alice yelled out, "Here." She handed me some nice clothes that would suit Bella nicely. They were casual dressy clothes.

"Give these to Bella she needs to get more of a fashion sense."

I smiled at her attempt to plead Bella to dress up.

"Okay, I'll give them to her."  
She'll like that song you wrote for her you know. Jasper agrees with me. We heard you playing with Jasper's Guitar. You should sing it to her tonight. Jasper says she feels sad and upset and unworthy for some reason. It'll be perfect pick me up for her. Jasper said you can borrow his guitar tonight.

"Thanks for the heads up Alice. I think I'll sing it to her tonight. And thanks jasper for lending me your guitar tonight and for reading in on Bella for me. I know how much your guitar means to you, I'll take good care of it. And I don't think you'll be using it today." I smiled at him. He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

It doesn't mean as much to me as Alice does I can always buy a new guitar Alice is irreplaceable.

"Bye Edward. I trust you know by now where I keep my guitar." He then went upstairs and in an instant came back downstairs returning to Alice's side smirking. Alice looked puzzled at me.  
"Emmett." I replied softly. She nodded her head and laughed.

Jasper then grabbed Alice's hand and led her outside. I heard the engine of the motorcycle rawer. I had given that to him since Bella didn't want to ride with me. He and Alice were gone now. They were on there way to a romantic setting far away from forks.

I then climbed the stairs to Jasper and Alice's room and grabbed his guitar. And I put Bella's clothes into my back pack. I stepped out of my room and walked down the brown carpet leading towards Emmett and Rosalie's room,

"Em I am leaving now. You alright alone?" But to my surprise I had been so lost in thought I missed the sight, smell and thought of Rosalie.

"When did you get back?" I asked then my eyes bulged out. Not for my eyes. She was topless trying on her new clothes for Emmett. Neither one seems to mind only she turned absent mindedly and put on her new shirt.

"When Jasper and Alice left. Esme and Carlisle are coming back tomorrow morning by the way. They haven't gone hunting in a while. So yeah just letting you know. Have fun at that human's house." Rosalie said sickened,

"I will and her name is Bella." I exclaimed.

"Whatever." She said sourly.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and told me in his mind to close the door and just leave and not start anything.

I rolled my eyes and did what Emmett said in his mind. I just wanted to go and see Bella. I then rushed down the stairs and was outside now. I had Jasper's guitar in his guitar case. So It didn't get damage in the rain. I ran out into the forest the wind in my hair and the rain drops sliding off my skin. I was now in front of Bella's room up her tree. The dark night was so peaceful even more so with her in front of me. She was combing her hair sitting in her bed. She was looking distantly at the wall. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I waited for her to look out so I didn't startle her. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled when she looked out the window. I slowly opened it.

"Edward! I missed you!" She said lightly but happily.

She threw her arms around me. The hairs on her arms stood up as she embraced me. I was cold to her even more so that I was in the cold rain. She had a hard grip on me. It was very comforting.

I hugged her tightly and I kissed her hard on the lips. I closed the window behind me as I lay next to her in bed. I didn't want her to get sick over the weekend her hair was wet so I wrapped her in her sheets as I kissed her. I then put my back pack on the floor along with Jasper's guitar. I held my hand in hers and was now on top of her. I leaned my body onto hers. She sighed out a moan and kissed me harder. How she tempted me to let go of my control. My eyes flashed open as she grabbed onto my belt hoops. I pulled away and embrace her in a hug. She sighed annoyed but then put her head onto my chest. I then looked at her.

"I love you Bella."  
"I love you too." She smiled up at me.

"OH Alice told me to give you this." I looked down at the floor and handed her my back pack. "Look inside of it." I urged her.

"Hum, I was wondering why you brought along your back pack." She replied.  
She opened the back and took out the clothes Alice sent over,

"That girl will never give up will she? I must admit I do love these clothes. She is getting better at picking things out for me. I still won't like her buying me things and I'll continue to resist it. Oh I think this is yours." She said lightly to me. She handed me my black coat. I smiled at her and replied, "I brought that for you. Thought you might get cold since I was out in the rain. I then wrapped her in my jacket.

I then laughed at her attempted words to resist Alice's fashion push on her,

"Okay you can do that but like I said no one ever bets against Alice's odds. But I'd love to see you in these." I pointed to her new clothes.

Bella got off the bed and put her hand on her stomach. She smiled at me.

Times like these I really wish I knew what she was up to.

She then took her shirt off and was standing there top less with a bra on. She looked so hot wearing that red bra. She then put on one of the shirts Alice gave her. "You like?" She asked.

I grabbed her closer to me. "It looks even better on you." I then pressed my lips onto hers and ran my hands through her hair. I then inhaled her sent. I began to kiss her neck and went back to kissing her lips. I then sat her down on the bed and laid down next to her. I stopped kissing her and she seemed yet again annoyed by me stopping. I just ignored her annoyance and I caressed her. She snuggled beside me and shaped herself to my body. She seemed distant now. "What's wrong my love? A lot on your mind?" I asked

As I stared into her brownie colored eyes. They were so soft and mellow. Her skin was an ivory peach and seemed like such a perfect tone.  
"Yeah my dad and mom are being stupid, had a Jacob fight but I don't want to talk about any of it so please don't make me. I just want to be with you and lay with you now. And not think of anything else. You are here and you make my pain go away."

I smiled down at her, "I wish you would tell me but, I respect you don't want to tell me about it at the moment and you'll tell me when you want to. And I'll be here to listen but for now, I have exactly what you need to get you mind off things."

She looked into my eyes and had her head propped into her palms. "Looking in your topaz eyes already has me lost in your world."

I smiled at her and kissed her lightly. I sat up and reached over for the guitar case and took it out. I placed the guitar on my lap and took out the guitar pick and put it into my mouth while I tuned the guitar.

"Wondered why you brought that with you as well. You look so hot doing that Edward. Is there anything you can't do?" She asked me.

"I can't read your mind." I answered sarcastically. She just laughed and watched me intensively.

"You know the lullaby I wrote on the piano for you?"

She nodded her head yes, "well you know I don't sleep so I have all the time in the world to do a lot of things and think. Well I made an acoustic song of your lullaby and lyrics. It took me a while to get the right words in but I finally got it together. And well I hope you like it. This is how I feel about you."

She kissed my lip softly and sat up looking deep in my eyes. I loved the way her eye's pierce into mine. It was so loving and sweet.

I put my hands on her cheek and rubbed it softly as she held my jacket around herself again with her new shirt.

I then cleared my throat and strummed the guitar. And sang out,

"Being made of stone will make you strong  
I've been alone for oh so long  
Then there you were a silent mind  
And beauty that I thought I'd never find  
Something Strange is happening  
And I don't know what to do  
I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90 years  
I love the way you look at me  
When you're thinking no one else can see  
I feel like someone different when you're near

So sleep now and hold me tight  
Everything will be alright  
Just lay down and rest your weary eyes  
Calm down, you're safe with me  
I love you more than you can see  
You need your rest and so I wrote you this  
Lullaby  
Could someone who has a soul  
Have such a hard time staying in control  
Eternity can wait a while  
I'll miss the way you blush when you smile."

Bella's eyes began to tear up and she blushed. I loved how her cheeks turned rose color red and brightened up. I could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks. I then caught her tear and whipped the rest away from her cheek. She then put her head onto my chest.

"Edward that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You have such an enchanting voice. I simply love it. Play it for me again. Please? This time play it louder, you do know my dad is not here."  
I winked at her, "I know, it's just more fun to be sneaky." I said jokingly, "And it's force of habit to keep low." I then played the song for her over again but this time she was lying on my thigh that didn't hold the guitar.

" I am glad you liked it." I smiled down at her.

"Of course I do! It's beautiful! And you wrote it for me which makes it even more special. All the singing birds should be envious of you musical talent. When did you buy a guitar?" She asked me.

"Bella if I could blush I think those words you just said would of triggered it. Oh it's not mine it's Jasper's he plays a lot. He let me borrow it tonight while he and Alice went out to spend some time alone together."

Bella pulled me into her and I went down oh too willingly. She bit my lip and it just made me smile and feel light. I liked when she did that. We made out passionately the whole night and cuddle.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Bella Swan."  
**Back to the Cullen's house:**

Rosalie had her body warped around Emmett's back as he walked down the hallway out of their room.

"Darling what are you doing?"  
"I know Jasper has been behind these weird emotions I have been experiencing with and I am about to prove it." Rosalie jumped down his back and hugged him,  
"Oh babe don't worry about it, he's not here. We'll deal with it later. Besides do you think Japser has developed his powers that much to have such various effects like that. Think realistically honey." But Emmett didn't listen and walked into Jasper and Alice's room. Rosalie followed behind him anyway. Emmett strolled around the room not sure what to expect to find or how to prove it was Jasper making him feel odd things towards dolls, animals, and his family. Emmett scanned the room holding onto Rosalie's hand. Just then Emmett had a smile on his face as his eyes droppd down at Jasper's dresser. There lay a note book it looked old. It was a hard cover book from the late 1800's that contained his private thoughts. Emmett opened it and it all was written in invisible ink that only Jasper could make appear by his voice or soemthin. Emmett scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how exactly that stuff worked. He frowned slightly at his sheer disappointment of empty words in the book he couldn't decipher. He then turned to the last entry that was written in blue ink. Emmett then dropped the journal to the floor.Rosalie looked down at the open page and clamped her hand over her mouth and suppressed her laughter,

"Wait," she then got tense and mad, "Again?!" She then growled

Emmett looked mad and punched the floor."

Rosalie smiled and replied, "You'll get him back honey." She then winked at him and threw him on Jasper's bed. "Let's make love here."She winked at him "We plot not plan. We don't yell we get even." She snickered into his ear, "We'll spoil his sheets and have him sleep here for a week and then tell him about what we did here." Emmett grinned broadly and kissed Rosalie passionately "I love the way you think. I simply love you." He then tugged on Rosalie's blonde lock of hair.  
"I love you too." she replied back

On the floor lay Jasper's journal that was written in blue letters,

Dear Journal,

Today I made Emmett feel like he was in love with Edward.. Again!! LOL!!

Love,

Jasper

p.s. Maybe i can get him to fall in love with the statue in the hallway next. lol

**Author Notes: Hope you guys like the story. And hope it made you laugh. Please review since you are down here and read the story. All you have to do is click below to submit a reveiw telling me what you think . The more reviews the more inspired I'll be to write faster. **

**Song that edward sang was by Mitch hansen band "lullaby"**


End file.
